All The Best People Are Crazy
by Shiro.K
Summary: Brook est déjà mort, de toute façon. Autant ménager leurs maigres réserves de nourriture, ses camarades en ont plus besoin que lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il lui restait une langue ou un estomac. Ce n'est pas comme si les squelettes avaient encore besoin de manger. … Pas vrai ?


_Heya ! Donc voilà, après m'être fait tanner encore et encore par Rasmeii, j'ai fini par réussir à écrire quelque chose (qui comme à mon habitude est un étrange mélange de niaiserie et de déprime) à mettre sur DeviantArt, aux côtés des 40 000 dessins qu'elle y a déjà posté. Et maintenant, je le poste aussi sur ffnet parce que bon, voilà._

 _MAIS J'AI DESSINE DES RENARDS.  
_

 _ *****_ **gloussement l** **égèrement h** **ystérique***

 _Bref._

 _Il y aura probablement des trucs pas clairs dans l'OS, mais n'ayez crainte, j'explique tout mon délire à la fin, dans un note éblouissante de longueur ! :)  
_

 _Et le rating, c'est à cause de la folie. Et parce que je parle brièvement de cadavres en décomposition, aussi._

* * *

All The Better People Are Crazy

.

Brook a faim.

Ce qui est stupide, bien sûr, puisqu'il n'a plus d'estomac depuis longtemps.

Quarante-six ans. Le rire est amer sur la langue qu'il n'a plus non plus. Quarante-six ans qu'il n'a plus d'estomac, et il ne sait pas pour sa langue. Elle n'était déjà plus là quand il est revenu, donc ça fait sûrement entre quarante-sept et quarante-huit ans. Il n'aime pas ça. Ne pas savoir, devoir supposer le temps qui passe.

Il y avait une horloge, sur le bateau. Une belle horloge à coucou, juste au-dessus du bureau de Yorki qui, qui donnait l'heure et la date avec une précision incroyable. Il se souvient que lorsqu'il a repris possession de son corps, cette horloge avait pris une importance vitale pour lui.

Enfin «vitale»… quelque chose se serre dans le vide de sa cage thoracique, et un « _Yohohoho !_ » étranglé passe la barrière de ses dents. C'est dur d'être mort parfois. Et encore plus d'en rire…

Il a pleuré un long moment, sur les cadavres de ses compagnons. Il ne les reconnaissait déjà plus que par leurs vêtements. Quand il est rentré il n'y avait pas encore de squelettes –ou du moins, pas avec des os aussi blancs et immaculés que les siens le sont aujourd'hui. L'air marin avait pourtant déjà commencé à ronger les corps de ses camarades, et quand la vague de nausée était passée il avait prit conscience de son propre état.

–Brook ?

Une main se pose sur son épaule, l'arrachant brusquement au marécage putride de ses souvenirs. Il secoue la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'humidité, de l'odeur de mort, et de ce maudit brouillard, si froid qu'il lui gèle les os, ce maudit brouillard qui ne se lève jamais, ce–

–Brook ? la main le secoue un peu, et cette fois-ci l'inquiétude est perceptible.

Il lève ses orbites vides sur le visage perplexe de son compagnon, et ses dents s'entrechoquent, l'écho du son résonnant dans son crâne.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il lève une main tremblante vers le visage fin, et passe ses doigts blancs sur les joues, les joues charnues et vivantes et oh par les dieux, ce visage est un visage vivant, rien ne tombe, il n'y a pas de vers qui rongent les chairs et ô dieux il est vivant !

–Brook, tu me fais mal, là, tu peux me lâcher ? Et tu me fais flipper, aussi !

Il est vivant, vivant, vivant, vivant et quel est son nom déjà, Erkel, est-ce que c'est lui ? Il s'appelait Erkel, et il venait de South Blue, c'était le meilleur au saxophone vraiment et il a été l'un des premiers à mourir mais ce n'est pas possible puisqu'il est là sous ses yeux et ses yeux sont revenus d'ailleurs tout comme sa peau et ses cheveux et sa vie oui oui oui il est vivant vivant vivant vivant vivant–

–Brook ! (Une autre voix, plus grave. Tomas ?)

Vivant vivant vivant vivant vivant vivant vivant–

–Oy, Brook ! s'exclame quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Il tourne la tête vers cette nouvelle voix, si vite qu'il entend ses vertèbres cervicales craquer. Il connaît cette voix il la connaît il la connaît si bien oui comment pourrait-il oublier ? mais il est mort non ? mort depuis si longtemps il l'a vu mourir il l'a pleuré il a joué en son honneur, joué jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête et même après il est revenu il a continué à jouer jusqu'à s'user les phalanges sur son violon mais s'il est mort comment pourrait-il parler à moins que lui aussi ne soit mort, pour de bon cette fois ? Mais non ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne peut pas mourir il n'a pas le droit de mourir il doit retrouver Laboon il n'a pas le droit de dormir avant de l'avoir retrouvé même s'il est si fatigué mais si ce n'est pas lui qui est mort alors c'est que lui est vivant, non, pas vrai ?

–Yorki ? demande-t-il, d'une petite voix d'enfant perdu.

Perdu. Il est perdu depuis si longtemps. Peut-être qu'il n'est jamais sorti du brouillard, finalement, peut-être que personne ne l'a jamais trouvé en fait. Peut-être qu'il est puni. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir, peut-être qu'il aurait dû suivre Yorki ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il est perdu ?

Tout est flou. Les visages se brouillent, et il prend vaguement conscience de détails discordants. Yorki n'a jamais porté de chapeau de paille et depuis quand Tomas est si vert, depuis quand Erkel a-t-il un si long nez et–et-et-

Et puis d'un coup tout est noir.

* * *

Quand il se réveille, le monde tangue.

Et il ne tangue pas normalement, au rythme du roulis, mais comme si on le secouait dans tous les sens. D'ailleurs, il pense qu'on le secoue vraiment, parce qu'il entend les trucs stockés dans son crâne rouler et valdinguer.

…

Ah.

Chopper, complètement paniqué, se jette sur Luffy pour l'obliger à le lâcher. Si Brook avait encore eu des yeux il les aurait clignés pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Vu qu'il n'a plus que des orbites vides, il se contente de pencher son crâne sur le côté en signe de confusion.

Où a bien pu passer Yorki ? Et les autres ? Il est pourtant sûr de les avoir vu…

Il regarde ses amis. Ceux qui sont vivants.

Il a du halluciner. Se perdre dans sa propre tête, dans ses propres souvenirs.

Encore.

Il est si fatigué…

Il décide de se rendormir.

* * *

Brook se réveille de nouveau, l'esprit un peu plus clair, cette fois. Il regarde autour de lui, un peu confus quand même, surtout qu'il ne se souvient pas vraiment de la façon dont il est arrivé à l'infirmerie.

-Brook ! Tu es réveillé !

La petite voix fluette de Chopper le tire de ses pensées. Il tourne la tête, et voit le petit renne –même s'il a quand même pas mal grandi depuis qu'il a rencontré– le fixer d'un air inquiet, les sabots posés sur le bord du lit.

–Tu nous as inquiété tu sais ? Ça fait une semaine que tu es inconscient, et–et je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que tu avais et tu ne te réveillais pas–

Brook sent la culpabilité s'insinuer entre ses côtes en voyant l'état de Chopper, et puis d'un coup tout le reste de l'équipage s'engouffre dans la petite pièce. La moitié reste coincée au niveau de la porte, jusqu'à ce que Nami ne libère le passage d'un coup de pied (lequel est chaussé d'un talon aiguille) vigoureux.

–Brook ! hurle Luffy en enroulant ses bras autour de lui tel un poulpe en manque d'affection. Tu vas mieux !

–On était super inquiets mon pote ! poursuit Franky.

–Il faut fêter ça ! reprend Luffy. Sanji, viande ! !

–Mais n'empêche, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demande Ussopp.

La question semble figer net tous les autres, même Sanji, qui était en train d'engueuler leur morfale de capitaine.

Brook a beau ne plus avoir de peau, il pourrait jurer que l'air s'est soudainement refroidi de plusieurs degrés, et que ça lui donne la chair de poule.

 _Yohoho !_

Il serre les draps entre ses phalanges, et essaie de déglutir, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'a plus les organes ou les muscles pour le faire. Ses dents s'entrechoquent, et le son résonne dans la pièce.

–Je–il semblerait que–

Chopper choisit ce moment pour interrompre d'une toute petite voix.

–Dis Brook… ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?

Dans un coin de son champ de vision, il aperçoit Sanji se crisper brusquement. Un peu paniqué, il essaie de calmer les choses avant que tout n'explose dans la petite infirmerie du Sunny.

–Quelle importance, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin ! Après tout, cela fait longtemps que je suis déjà mort ! Yohohoho ! s'exclame-t-il, et le rire éraillé qu'il arrache à sa gorge sonne si faux que c'en est presque douloureux pour son âme de musicien.

Et bien sûr c'est à ce moment que Robin, chère et brillante Robin, intervient à son tour.

–Physiquement, peut-être, mais mentalement ?

Tout le monde se retourne vers elle, mis à part Brook lui-même, qui n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du mur en face de lui.

-Un squelette n'a peut-être pas le besoin physique de se nourrir, explique-t-elle. Mais après près d'un demi-siècle de privation de nourriture, je suppose qu'arrêter à nouveau de manger d'un seul coup ne doit pas être facile, au niveau psychologique.

Brook est figée. Plus le moindre mouvement, même ses doigts, qui d'habitude battent toujours la mesure d'une mélodie qu'il est seul à entendre, sont étendus sans vie sur les draps.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sursauter quand Sanji sort en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Brook se réveille. Encore. Le reste de l'équipage a entre-temps quitté l'infirmerie. Sanji cela dit est revenu, mais c'est surtout l'odeur qui flotte dans la pièce qui attire son attention.

Il se tourne vers lui, et cette fois sa mâchoire inférieure se décroche face au festin qui s'offre à lui. S'il en avait encore eu la possibilité, il aurait salivé en voyant la nourriture. Ça, ou alors il aurait fondu en larmes. Peut-être même les deux, après tout. Pourquoi pas.

Un assemblage d'éléments disparates est posé sur une table qui n'était même pas là la dernière fois qu'il s'est réveillé. Il plisse les yeux –les orbites– pour pouvoir regarder la nourriture de plus près.

Bien sûr, il y a surtout les plats raffinés et alléchants qui ne peuvent être que l'œuvre de Sandy, mais pas que. Il y a aussi des mandarines éparpillées entre les assiettes (ainsi qu'une facture astronomique pour les fruits susdits), une bouteille de sake (visiblement entamée) et une autre de cola (presque vide, elle). Une barbapapa rose est maladroitement posée en équilibre sur une chope. À côté de lui, son violon dont quelqu'un a visiblement remplacé les cordes. Il y a aussi une théière fumante et une tasse fleurie posée sur un livre à la reliure usée, lui-même posé sur sa table de chevet. Enfin, et il ne sait pas comment il a pu le manquer jusqu'ici, mais il y a un gigot sur ses genoux. Enfin, il reste surtout l'os, parce que la viande qui aurait dû le recouvrir s'est visiblement montrée trop appétissante pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'à lui. Il ne reste que l'os, et la graisse qui imprègne ses draps.

 _Luffy-san… tout le monde…_

Mais, il ne peut pas. Ils n'ont presque plus de vivre, et c'est pour ça qu''il a décidé d'arrêter de manger, sans rien dire à personne. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment de besoin de manger après tout.

Ses métacarpes tremblent alors qu'il les tend lentement vers une miche de pain frais. Le voyant hésiter, Sanji prend la parole d'un ton sec.

–On a fini par arriver sur une île pendant que tu pionçais. On a refait le plein. Nami a même décidé d'acheter plus de provisions que nécessaire.

Brook sursaute. « Nami » ? Où sont passées les courbettes, les compliments, les–

Sanji interrompt ses réflexions.

–Je vais sortir pour aller préparer le repas pour les autres. Ça devrait me prendre une bonne heure. T'as pas intérêt à gâcher la bouffe.

Et là-dessus, il ressort, claquant à nouveau la porte derrière lui.

Brook penche son crâne sur le côté. _Pourquoi San_ _ji_ _-_ _s_ _an est-il si énervé par sa décision de jeûner ? Il a réussi à donner un répit_ _à_ _l_ _'équipage, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il déglutit nerveusement, et cette fois un morceau de pain dégringole dans sa gorge. Baissant le regard vers ses mains, il est surpris de les voir serrer convulsivement la miche.

 _Oh._

Soudainement, Brook prend conscience de la faim qui lui ronge les côtes comme Luffy a dû ronger cet os. Et soudainement, il se retrouve à se bâfrer comme s'il avait passé des mois sans manger, et pas deux toutes petites semaines. Il engloutit boulettes de riz, soupes, sandwiches, il ne prend même pas la peine de savourer parce que bon sang il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faim ! Même le sake et le cola, qu'il n'apprécie d'habitude pas plus que ça, ne peuvent échapper à sa frénésie affamée.

Au bout d'une heure, comme promis, Sanji-san revient. Et quand il passe la porte, il ne reste pas une miette de nourriture. Brook s'est recouché, et ses doigts ont recommencé à battre la mesure sur les draps. Il a l'air plus détendu, même si c'est difficile à dire vu que, bah, c'est un squelette.

–Je suis fou, je crois. dit soudainement Brook, et le rythme de ses doigts s'accélère, perd en régularité.

–Évidemment, répond aussitôt Sanji. T'as rejoint Luffy.

Brook rit, et pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, il a l'air sincère. Il reprend néanmoins.

–Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur ce navire. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus de gens. Plus de soleil. Plus de nourriture. Et au bout d'un moment, je crois bien que même ma santé mentale n'était plus là, yo ho ho !

Sandy a une expression étrange, à mi-chemin entre un sourire amusé, une grimace compatissante, et une de malaise (urgh. comment réconforter un congénère mâle sans paraître niais ou ridicule ?).

–Je suis le cuisinier de ce navire. finit-il par dire d'un ton décidé. En conséquence, c'est moi qui décide des horaires et de la composition des repas de l'équipage. Équipage dont tu fais partie, sac d'os. Alors la prochaine fois que tu décides de te laisser crever de faim dans ton coin, je te fracasse la gueule à grands coups de lattes, compris ?

Brook le fixe en silence –ou alors il s'est endormi, ça peut être vachement inexpressif un squelette…

–Yo ho ho ! Merci pour l'attention, Sanji-san ! répond pourtant Brook après un long moment.

–Luffy se chargera de te coller, tu finiras par regretter la solitude, crois-moi. Et Nami-swan est notre navigatrice, elle s'assurera de nous tenir éloignés des flaques de brouillard flippant. Quant au silence, continue Sanji, t'es bien notre musicien, non ? C'est ton rôle d'éloigner le silence et la déprime. Alors sérieux, reprend-toi, l'pervers.

Sur ces mots, avec un air renfrogné sans doute destiné à le débarrasser de toutes ces mièvreries sentimentales, le blond se lève et sort en emmenant les assiettes les bouteilles vides, le tout empilé avec un équilibre impressionnant.

Brook lâche un petit rire nostalgique, attrape le livre à la reliure usée, et arrange tranquillement les couvertures autour de lui en fredonnant un vieux refrain de son enfance.

* * *

 _Alors ? Avis ?  
_

 _Tout ce bordel est en fait parti d'une question que je m'étais posé il y a un moment : vu tout ce que bouffe Luffy, et tout ce que boit Zoro (en sake, ou en eau, vu comme il s'entraîne), que se passerait-il si les Mugi se retrouvaient dans le rouge en termes de bouffe et d'eau potable ? Surtout que les filles prennent des douches/bains quasi-quotidiens, ce qui ne peut pas se faire à l'eau de mer, et donc ça veut dire des dizaines de litres d'eau potables en moins. Alors bon, je sais qu'ils peuvent pêcher, et qu'ils ont sûrement un moyen de purifier l'eau de mer mais on a qu'à dire que le bidule est cassé et qu'il n'y a pas de poissons en vue. NA. Ne me cassez pas mon délire._

 _._

 _Toujours est-il que, Brook étant déjà mort, il proposerait sûrement d'arrêter de manger, pour économiser la bouffe. Vu qu'il n'a pas d'estomac ni rien, yo ho ho. Et Sanji, pauvre petite chose traumatisée qu'il est à ce sujet, refuserait tout net. Et que donc, Brook le ferait en douce, ninja-style._

 _Bien sûr, Brook n'est pas au courant du passif de Sanji avec les gens qui se laissent mourir de faim pour sauver d'autres gens. C'est pour il a décidé de faire son héros affamé dans son coin, et Sanji paniquait tellement du fait que leurs réserves baissaient de façon alarmante qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Du coup, il s'en veut encore plus quand il comprend pourquoi Brook a fait sa petite crise de folie psychotique.  
_

 _._

 _Et vu que Rasmeii m'en a fait la remarque, je vais expliquer un peu mon_ headcanon _concernant Brook et les pouvoirs du Yomi Yomi no Mi :_

 _Dans l'OS, Brook mentionne ne pas pouvoir déglutir/pleurer, tout ça, vu qu'il est un squelette et n'a donc pas les organes nécessaires. Hors, il a été prouvé à de multiples reprises dans le manga que si, il en est parfaitement capable. Il peut même aller au WC, alors que ça fait des années qu'il n'a plus de sphincters._

 _Mais foin de considérations scatologiques, je continue. Alors voilà, mon_ headcanon _à ce sujet peut se résumer à une phrase : tout ça, c'est dans la tête. Si Brook se « sent vivant » (même s'il est déjà mort, yo ho ho), alors son Fruit du Démon lui permet de faire tout ce qu'un vivant peut faire (manger, pleurer, faire caca, avoir une érec-_ ***** **SBAM*** _)._

 _Mais s'il se laisse aller à la déprime, et à accepter le fait que « de toute façon, à quoi bon, puisque je suis mort... » et tout ça, comme si c'était un truc insurmontable, et ben là, le Yomi Yomi est impuissant._

 _*_ **voix grave et posture de héros gekiga***

 **IL PEUT RESSUSCITER TON CORPS, MAIS TU ES SEUL RESPONSABLE DE TON ÂME** _, ou un truc comme ça._ ***musique dramatique***

 _Dans ma tête, ça peut même aller jusqu'à l'incapacité à parler (plus de cordes vocales) ou à bouger (plus de muscles ou de tendons). Voire même à maintenir l'intégrité du squelette, tant qu'on y est (plus de tendons pour relier les os et tout), et si on veut pousser, le Yomi Yomi peut même devenir inefficace, puisque son utilisateur se révèle incapable de l'utiliser, et celui-ci pourrait alors mourir pour de bon._

 _La dépression est donc très dangereuse pour les squelettes._

 **.**

 _Et aussi, la partie de l'OS où la ponctuation disparaît plus ou moins et ou le texte devient confus, voire incompréhensible, c'est fait exprès. C'est pour symboliser l'esprit de Brook qui quitte les railles et se barre en rase campagne._

 _Si tu n'as rien compris, cher lecteur, alors tant mieux ! Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas fou, ou du moins pas autant que Brook ! Si au contraire, tu as tout compris et tout t'as paru d'une clarté cristalline et d'une logique enfantine, bah... euh... *****_ **toussote** _ ***** _

_._

 _Et le violon a été réparé et laissé là par Ussopp. Parce que je ne savais pas quel type de nourriture il aurait pu laisser, en fait. Et le thé et le livre viennent bien sûr de Robin._

 _._

 _Bref._

 _._

 _P.S. : Peut-être qu'un jour, j'essaierai de traduire cet OS en anglais. Un jour. Peut-être._

 _P.P.S : Passez-voir le compte "Shiro-Rasmeii" sur DeviantArt ? J'ai dessiné des renards :x_

 _P.P.P.S : J'ai été voir Les Animaux Fantastiques. C'était géant._

 _P.P.P.P.S. : J'aime ces notes d'auteur plus longues que le texte lui même :)_

 _P.P.P.P.P.S. : Le chapitre 13 de Strays est en cours de traduction, et j'ai presque fini, promis ! Marco, Thatch, Garp et du drama !_ ***jingle publicitaire***

 _P.P.P.P.P.S : Reviews ?_ ***yeux de chaton triste***

 _Signé : Shiro.K._


End file.
